The Mini Particle Accelerator Explosion
by LordPrisonerX
Summary: Sheldon and his friends make a portal to the flash tv show


The Mini Particle Accelerator Explosion:

A The Flash and The Big Bang Theory 1 Hour Special Crossover Event

Sheldon and his friends are eating dinner at him and Leonard's Apartment and watching

Sheldon's Favorite Tv Show The Flash

Leonard says: we should try to make a Portal to The Flash's Universe!

Sheldon says: interesting we should try!

Howard says: we can use instructions from The Show.

Penny says: you guys know this Show is fake right?

Raj says: yes on our World but not on his so lets try!

On The Flash's World at Star Labs theres meny reports of Explosions

Caitlin says over the intercom: Waid Blvd Barry!

Cisco says over the intercom: I think I will call this one The Big Bang Man!

Barry says: I don't think this is time for names give me the next place!

Caitlin says over the intercom: the police precinct hurry Barry theres prisoners escaping!

Barry says: i'm on it!

Both The Big Bang Theory and The Flash intros play

Leonard says: come on Penny we can do this believe me!

Penny says: NO!

Leonard says: how about a bet?

Penny says: what kind of bet?

Leonard says: if we succeed you have to come with me for a double date with The Flash and

his girlfriend if we fail i will take you out to dinner everyday for 10 days.

Penny says: i'l take your bet!

Leonard gets a call on his cell phone: Leonard Leonard we did it!

Cuts to commercial break

Star Labs

Barry says: how do we defeat The Big Bang Man?

Joe says: better question how do we find him?

Caitlin and Cisco say at the same time: we don't know!

Caitlin says: but at least we know his real name its Sheldon Cooper.

Leonard walks in and says: I might be able to help with that.

Cuts to The Big Bang Theory's World

Leonard walks in The Lab and says: i'm here!

Sheldon says: good good we will sand you in first so you can go to Star Labs and get Barry.

Leonard says: ok wait why do you need me to get Barry?

Sheldon says: I had a idea to get Penny on bored you have Barry come with you back to the

Portal and in his Flash suit have him get a ice cream cone and then you come back get

Penny tell her put her hand in the Portal then The Flash will hand her the ice cream and she

will believe you then!

Leonard says: wow Sheldon great idea it might work ok bye!

Leonard goes in the Portal

Cuts to commercial break

Fast Forward to Leonard at Star Labs

Leonard walks in and says: I might be able to help with that.

Barry says: who are you and what do you mean?

Leonard says: my name is Leonard and I am from a alternate universe and in this universe

Sheldon lives in the same apartment as me the address is 2311 North Los Robles Avenue

and the apartment number is 4A and also in this universe The Flash is just a tv show how I

got here is me and my friends made a portal using instructions from The Show and I was

wondering if you can come back to the portal with me in your Flash suit and also I need you

to get a ice cream cone I am going to have my wife put her hand in and you are going to

hand her the ice cream.

Barry says: thank you for the info and because you gave me this info I will do it for you!

Cuts to them at the portal

Leonard says: I am going to go get Penny.

Barry says: ok.

Leonard goes back

Sheldon says: so did you find The Flash?

Leonard says running past them: can't talk I gotta go get Penny!

Cuts to Penny being there

Penny says: ok I will do it to prove you wrong!

Everyone says: ok!

Penny sands her hand in and gets handed the ice cream

Penny yells: what you guys did it!

Then everyone goes in and meets The Flash

Barry says: hello fine lady you want to go for a ride?

Penny says: yes yes please!

Then The Flash Speeds away with Penny and 10 mins later thay are back

Penny says: that was awesome!

Barry says: i'm glad you liked it.

And Barry takes them all to Star Labs

Then Barry says: gotta run to check-out Leonard's info Cisco can you tell them everything

Cisco says: sure

Barry Speeds away and at the apartment Barry does find him but The Big Bang Man

immediately spots him and blows-up the apartment and gets away Barry goes back to Star

Labs tells everyone what happened

Later that day Leonard has his double date but its interrupted by The Big Bang Man

Barry says over the intercom: i'm coming to get my suit he's here but first I need to get

Leonard Penny and Iris to safety!

Meanwhile at Star Labs Sheldon is looking at The Flash suit and suddenly it vanishes

Sheldon says over the intercom: what can I do to help?

Barry says: tell me how to defeat a living Bomb?

Sheldon says: just run around him so fast that there is no air or oxygen!

Barry says: thanks! we did it! together.

Cuts to commercial break

The next day everyone meets at the portal says their last goodbyes and Sheldon even hugs

Barry

Later that day they are back at the apartment and they get a call it says Geoff Johns on the

caller id Leonard picks up the phone and Geoff Johns ask to put it on speaker he does and

Geoff Johns says: i want all of you to guest star on The Flash what do you say?

They all say: yes

THE END


End file.
